multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dinoboygreen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dinoboygreen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 05:51, 17 June 2011 You're first task is to make a few small animals for the Oread System. This will prove not only your creativity, but all also how much you are willing to pay attention to what other users have already written. P.S. Alien Planet was based on the book Expedition by Wayne Barlowe. If you watch the end credits, you can see the words "based on the book by Wayne Barlowe". Pinguinus 12:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I like your work. I am going to let you make your own planet now. Just one for now, and don't add any intelligent species yet. Have fun, and be creative! By the way, would you be interested in a contest between all users to create an alien lifeform? Pinguinus 19:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have given information towards creating a planet on the GetStarted page. The contest isn't up and running yet; I'm still waiting for the wiki's creator to give us the go ahead. I'll let you when it's been set up. Pinguinus 14:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The contest has been created. Genesis Project. InfiniteCreator will judge. Pinguinus 17:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The contest is for planets, not individual creatures. If you made your own planet, populated it, and then entered it, that would be fine by me. By the way; I know it's a groveback. Pinguinus 12:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, although I have to say I like the name you got for your planet, I must also say that I'm gonna have some trouble remembering it. Not your fault; I just have a faulty memory. Is there a nickname I can refer to it as? Pinguinus 12:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) You should make a category for all things pertaining to Wallice 4. By the way, who is Wallice 4 named after? Pinguinus 22:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, were you going to enter Wallice 4 into the Genesis Project? Pinguinus 22:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may add a creature with the potential to develop sapience. Pinguinus 22:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I didn't realize I was supposed to send you anything. I've been over here, expanding my planet for the Genesis Project. Pinguinus 11:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) About Wallice 4, just write a bunch of articles about all of its major lifeforms. Sorry about not getting back to you for so long; I had a lot of other messages at that time, and I didn't notice your first message until just now. Like I said before, just write articles about a lot of Wallician creatures. Once again, sorry for this confusionPinguinus 23:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wallice 4 and it's inhabitants are your objective right now. Like I said, write an article for all of its notable lifeforms. Look at Aristotle if your still confused. Pinguinus 11:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I am really sorry about this whole thing. I thought you understood that you could work on Wallice 4 now. Pinguinus 11:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The Salsenes would love to colonize Wallice 4. Pinguinus 12:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Salsene colonization process normally involves bringing as many as a hundred Salsenes onto the world, but don't give up on your crew idea! Perhaps their ship crashed on Wallice 4, and as the ship is completely destroyed, they're just living there now. Pinguinus 13:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC)